


Sam dies in the End

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 10:29:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4301259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Proceedings, Documents, Transmissions and Transcripts Regarding the Controversial Suicide of Samuel Winchester</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Retrieved from Signal Node RG387 Relay, dated 20 Dec YOF-2251

 

_**Static** _

_I haven't... I haven't -yeah, okay. Location **REDACTED** bearing S 32 E-_

_**Static** _

_outflow at a rate of point oh oh two cubic meters **indecipherable** got the top loop warm and it looks like I can get a good couple hours of lights-out operation if I'm careful. But I'm really bleeding heat and _

_**Static** _

_If anyone's out there. Please respond. Repeat, anyone please-_

_**End transmission** _


	2. Exhibit L-5, from Node 2212 In-Cab recorders

 (23 Dec YOF-2251)

 

“What are you eating?”

 

Gabriel leans back in his perfectly ergonomic comm booth and grins somewhat bemusedly up at speaker #3b. “Shouldn't that be 'what are you wearing'?”

 

There's a buzz of static. HOST equipment is the best in the universe, but it still can't accurately beam a sarcastic snort across a couple measly light-years. Gabriel gets the gist though; he's that awesome.

 

“You're in HOST blues, haphazard, collar unbuttoned, tie AWOL probably keeping company with one or both of your shoes.”

 

There's a hole in Gabriel's left sock that plays a peep-show with his big toe. It hadn't been more than a loose thread this morning but he'd worried at it until it was a mess, just because he could. He wriggles his toes. “I could be naked,” he says. “Nodes are notorious deviants.”

 

“You could be naked,” Sam's voice agrees, amused. “Except nodes are notoriously _isolated,_ and you're clearly the kind of person who lounges around naked for no reason than to scandalize observers.”

 

“You know me so well,” Gabriel simpers. “I'm practicing for my next supply drop. I highly suspect my brother's the fucker who got stuck with this run. You'd love him Sammy, he has the _best_ disapproving eyebrows.” Gabriel shifts, trying again to find a spot that isn't perfectly comfortable. It seems like an oddity, but the seat, just like the speakers and the comms and the entire Node and just about everything else across the known universe, is HOST-made. Which means no flaws, no rough spots, no squeaky bearings and no position that doesn't feel like being wrapped in a cloud. He flips, flinging his legs over the headrest and dangling his head just above the floor. There's a moment of stretch, before everything molds into perfect support. “Although if I do that, my dick'll be the size of a raisin-”

 

“Can we... can we not talk about that?”

 

“My dick? Sam-a-lam-”

 

“The cold.”

 

Gabriel winces. “Oh.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Fuck. Fuckfuckfuckityfuck. Vents are well hidden through the Node comm center but monitoring says they're all working fine, siphoning heat from the communication network machinery and pumping it through the habitable spaces. Somewhere too-far-away, Sam Winchester has probably put on every stitch of clothing he owns. Gabriel puts his shoes back on and buttons his collar.

 

“You never answered my question by the way.” Sam points out. “About food,” he says quickly, probably to make sure Gabriel doesn't mention his dick again. “What you're eating.”

 

There's half a tube of blue-ish white paste and more than half a tube of green-ish brown paste. Both 'chemical' flavored. Gabriel strongly suspects the former's had a brush with coolant sluice. He tries not to think about the latter. The term 'raw sewage' comes to mind when he does.

 

“Quail,” he says. “With chanterelle and pancetta stuffing, all topped with a roasted chestnut gravy. I had them make sure to keep the cranberry-orange relish on the side.”

 

Funny how the comms can't transmit a snort, but they do silent disbelief perfectly well.

 

“Why 'quail'. Why not just go all the way and claim 'dinosaur'?”

 

Gabriel cackles. “Oh you sweet summer child! You pure mid-western hick-ling!”

 

“I trained at _Stanford_ ,” Sam mutters, put out.

 

“You think that just because something's a little extinct means it's not on the menu? Daddy Dearest's the Boss Hog, the Honcho Grandisimo, the Man-like Being with the Plan. 'All things are possible' donchaknow?”

 

“Because you're an Angel.”

 

“Because I'm an Angel.”

 

“And Our Father's phenomenal cosmic powers are best served resurrecting poultry species for you to consume.”

 

Sam says 'Our Father' like everyone else this far in the Black does: with wry amusement and sardonic mocking. The kind of tone that would horrify Gabriel's brothers.

 

Our Father is Omniscient, so the stories go. He doesn't seem to pay much attention to anything beyond the HOST Core.

 

“Fuck you Sammy, my comestible-enjoyment is clearly high priority.” Sam snickers, and once again Gabriel finds himself enjoying the sound. “So what's on your menu today?”

 

There's a long pause of silence and Gabriel hopes, prays he'll play along. “A panini,” he says quietly. “Rib eye steak, all of it completely beef, no synthetics. Cheese so hot you burn your mouth. Vegetables so fresh they snap when you bite down. Real-grain bread, toasted crisp.”

 

They spend a moment imagining. Gabriel doesn't promise Sam he'll buy him dinner one of these days; he's not that cruel.

 

Still... “You are _such_ a hick.”


	3. Unsubstantiated Reproduction of Trial Proceedings, Original Documents Reported 'Lost or Stolen'

 Excerpt from: HEARING PROCEDURES before the COURT of THE HOST

25 March The Year of Our Father 2252

Presiding: RAPHAEL

 

ORAL ARGUMENT OF ZACHARAIAH

On behalf of the PLAINTIFF THE HOST Page 3

 

ORAL ARGUMENT OF GABRIEL

On behalf of the ACCUSED HIMSELF Page 24

 

REBUTTAL ARGUMENT OF ZACHARAIAH Page 25

 

QUESTIONS OF THE TRIBUNAL Page 32

 

…

Page 24

 

RAPHAEL : The accused, Gabriel , has chosen to represent himself. Will you not stand before The Host?

 

ACCUSED: Fine right here, thanks.

 

RAPHAEL : You are charged with treachery of the highest order. Stand and defend yourself.

 

ACCUSED: You mean 'Stand and explain myself'.

 

RAPHAEL : I say what I mean.

 

ACCUSED: No, no don't get ruffled Raph, you're doing great I swear. Honest. Just like standing before Daddy's disappointed face. Couldn't piss me off more if you tried.

 

RAPHAEL : I am out of patience. If you have anything to say, you will say it now or you will not say it at all.

 

ACCUSED: You know I could argue either way gets to the same place. Father's Unchanging Plan, isn't it?

 

RAPHAEL : The Accused-

 

ACCUSED: But if you want me to say something fine, never say I never gave you anything.

 

RAPHAEL : Speak. Rapidly. Before I change my mind.

 

ACCUSED: All I have to say is one thing. All of you, nominally my family -oh hey Cassie bee tee dubs you were the only one I ever liked- what was I saying? Right. All of you, sitting there gleefully ready to hand down judgment not a single one of you are qualified to hand down, I want you to answer me one thing.

 

_Ever talked a man through the last week of his life?_

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: discussions of dying, knowledge of impending death, description of asphyxiation.


End file.
